


The Forgotten Prince

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: After an attack on the King's life results in the death of his wife and near death of his three year old son, Regis takes extreme measures to keep his only family safe. He lies to the media, stating his son had died in the attack as well, keeps him hidden away in the Citadel, and rarely ever leaves the grounds himself.Nearly thirteen years pass before Noctis has a successful attempt sneaking out of the Citadel, finding his way to a teenage house party in the suburbs.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Rating, tags, and pairings will be adjusted accordingly as the story progresses.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you spot any typos that I may have missed.

“Highness?” Ignis called out, knuckles rapping on the door. He could still hear the upbeat music from the game Noctis had been immersed in playing through the thick wood but no answer came. He knocked once more, listening for any sound other than the game. Perhaps his charge had fallen asleep with the television on again. “Highness, I'm coming in,” he said, swinging the door open slowly.

A look around the living area showed no sign of Noctis. The TV was indeed still on, the game waiting for a player to choose an option in a battle, the music in a loop. Ignis left it where it was, knowing Noctis would be huffy if he lost a battle and had to restart. A bowl of half eaten popcorn sat on the floor near a thick pillow, the controller two feet away. Ignis frowned and moved into the bedroom section of the room. The bed was still made from that morning, though slightly rumpled from where Noctis had clearly lounged on it.

“Noctis?” Ignis had called out once more, heading to search the bathroom and walk in closet. There was no sign of the prince and Ignis could feel his throat start to tighten at the realisation.

He rushed back out to the living area, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening the GPS tracking app, when he spotted the open balcony door. Running to it, he prayed he'd find the prince outside, possibly sleeping in a lounge chair. It wouldn't be the first time Noctis had fallen asleep outside during the summer.

No one was outside.

He stepped up to the balcony, gripping the railing and looking out into the night. A series of beeps from his phone drew his attention away from the cityscape.

_Unable to trace._

Ignis' blood ran cold.

–

Prompto whined as he leaned against the wall. “Why?” he groaned, voice slurring around the edges. “I jus' wanna kiss a cute boy or girl at some poin' in my life,” he sighed, staring into his cup of beer like it would grant wishes.

The party around him was loud, a steady thudding from the bass mixing with the drunk and excited teenagers who were happy school was out for the summer. The food was all snacks; potato chips of every flavor, popcorn, candies of several varieties. The kinds of things teenagers gravitate towards when their parents aren't around to scold them into eating healthy.

His stomach hurt from the junk food, the alcohol in his system dulling the pain but giving him a headache. He made a face and took another gulp from his cup, feeling a hand pat his back.

“Why don' you pick out a cute face from here,” the girl to his left, Sarah, had suggested. She was probably just as drunk as Prompto, giggling to the other two people around him.

Prompto barely heard her over the music, downing his drink in three more gulps. He nodded and squinted, trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes. He shook his head, nearly losing his balance, and squinted again. He spotted a guy he was sure he had never seen at school before. Or maybe he had and he was just too drunk to recognise him. Whatever. He didn't care because the dude was hot.

He turned when he heard Sarah laughing, saying something to her brother, When the older boy left them, making a beeline for the dark haired teen, Prompto realised he had spoken out loud. A new drink made its way into his hand. Prompto could smell it was stronger than the beer he had been drinking. He closed his eyes and downed it. It burned his throat and he coughed. He felt like his vision was even fuzzier than before but hot dude was close now, standing in from of him and slightly confused, but smiling none the less.

Prompto didn't know who had started it and he didn't care because there was a tongue in his mouth, his fingers carding through soft hair as hands gripped his waist, tugging him closer. It was messy and uncoordinated and tasted of beer and whatever liquor Prompto had just drank. He could hear his friends egging him on, encouraging him as he pulled the other boy closer.

It wasn't long before he felt his body relax. He heard the other guy chuckle softly and arms caught Prompto around his chest. His head started pounding. Closing his eyes, thinking it would help, he vaguely felt someone pulling him back to his feet before he passed out.

–

“'Ey, bro, could ya take him 'ome for us? Thanks!”

Noctis stiffened at the request, staring up at the taller boy. He didn't wait for a response, weaving his way through the crowd with one of the girls in tow. 

The remaining girl was giggling softly, watching the blond boy. “It's not that far,” she told Noctis. He could tell she was prossibly the least drunk person at the party, Noctis included. “You'll be fine.” Noctis didn't like how she dragged out the word 'fine', but he nodded anyway. She was gone before he could even ask what the boy's address was.

He sighed through his nose, glancing down the the blond boy. He didn't even know his name. Noctis hoped he would wake up for long enough to give him his address.

Hefting the boy up, Noctis crouched slightly to throw the other's arm over his shoulder, placing his own hand on the boy's waist and started for the door. He thought he heard someone saying “Have fun you two,” but no one seemed to be paying attention to them when he looked around.

The boy shuffled his feet as Noctis took him outside, turning them to the side to make it through the door. He was glad there was no steps down. He wasn't looking forward to both of them ending up with scrapes from a fall.

When the beat of the music was a few houses behind them, Noctis shook the other boy. He got a groan in response. “H-hey. Uh... where... where do you live?” he asked, waiting on the spot.

Another soft groan. 

Noctis made a noise of his own in frustration. He continued walking through the neighborhood, hoping he was at least going in the right direction.

His arms felt like they were on fire from holding onto the other boy. He had tripped a few times on the sidewalk, catching himself before he stumbled too far.

They were by a small park when he lost his footing, the other boy's foot catching his from behind. Noctis yelped as they fell. He just managed to keep both of them from hitting their heads on the grass. He laid there, staring up at the night sky, barely able to see the stars. “Great. Just great.”

There was a low groan of pain beside him. The other boy had started to push himself up to his elbows, head down, eyes clenched shut.

“You're awake!” Noctis smiled, sitting up straight. “Hey, where do y-” He cut himself off as the boy vomitted into the grass, body shaking. Noctis grimaced. He slowly reached over and gently rubbed the other boy's shoulders. He knew it wouldn't help much but it was the thought that counted, right?

It was over in a few seconds, the boy passing out again. Noctis caught him before he fell face first into his own sick. He rolled the boy to his side, back to Noctis' side. 

“H-hello?” he tried again, getting no response. Noctis huffed out a sighed, falling to his back. He needed to come up with a plan. Something to figure out where this boy lived because he wasn't going to just leave him sleeping in this park. Even if it was a muggy night in late July. What if the boy was attacked? Noctis would surely be to blame for leaving him. He shook his head and sat back up.

Shaking the boy's shoulder and getting no reply, Noctis steeled his resolve and tried looking for some sort of identifaction on him. It felt a thousand percent wrong for him to be feeling around the boy's pants pockets but he knew if he had an ID, it would be there. In a wallet, most likely.

He got lucky in the first pocket he tried, the right back pocket. There was a wallet, bright green fabric with a small chocobo embossed on the front. Inside was a student ID card with the boy's name, Prompto Argentum, and a picture. He was wearing silver, wire framed glasses – not unlike Ignis' own glasses but slightly bulkier - but it was definitely him. The ID said he went to Insomnia Preparatory Academy and also had his date of birth, just two months after Noctis', making him still fifteen years of age.

The only thing it didn't have was the boy's address. A quick peak through the rest of the contents of the wallet told Noctis there was nothing that had his address on it. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He pulled out his phone, still turned off. He contemplated doing a search on the name Prompto Argentum, seeing if he could somehow find an address, but he knew the second he turned his phone on, Ignis would trace it and swoop down on him, ready to leacture him.

He was going to get lectured anyway.

Looking to the ID in his hand, he took a deep breath, letting it out quickly as he switched the phone on. He didn't even have the chance to open the search engine before it was ringing, Ignis' name flashing on the screen.

Noctis cringed as he pressed the accept button.

 _“Noctis, where are you?”_ Ignis' voice was rushed, but there was still a hint anger coming through.

“S-some park,” Noctis said lamely. “I don't know the name of it.” He glanced around, rubbing the back of his neck. There weren't any signs in the vicinity that he could read.

 _“Stay where you are,”_ came the response. 

Noctis could hear a car door open and slam shut. Then a second car door shut, just as loud. He flinched. Gladio was coming too. 

_“Do not turn your phone off.”_ It was an order and Noctis nodded quietly. _“Are you hurt?”_

He was taken aback by the softness of the tone. Shaking his head, Noctis said, “No. I'm fine.”

 _“Good. That's good. We'll be there in ten minutes.”_ The line went silent as Ignis hung up.

Noctis sighed and locked his phone, holding it between his thighs. Prompto hadn't moved the entire time. He carefully reached over, placing his fingers on the other boy's neck, relieved when he felt a steady pulse. He laid back on the grass, making sure Prompto was resting against him on his side. 

Noctis was taught enough about first aid to know someone passed out but who has a chance of vomitting needed to be on their side. He silently thanked Ignis for the training.

Before long, he heard a car pulling to a stop near the curb and a clipped voice calling out to him.

“Noctis, for Astrals sake, get in the- who's that?”

Noctis had sat up, leaning on his hands. “Um... t-this is Prompto. My new... friend?” He phrased it like a question mostly because he wasn't sure if Prompto would call this random guy who kissed him at a party a 'friend'.

Gladio stepped out of the car, looking over the blond. “Shit, is he okay?” he asked, noticing the vomit not far from his body.

“He had too much to drink and I was asked to... to take him home,” Noctis mumbled, avoiding Ignis' gaze, now that he was standing over the two boys.

“Do you even know where he lives?” Noctis knew by the tone that ignis already knew the answer.

He shook his head regardless.

There was a tired sigh and Ignis spoke again. “What's his full name? I'll see if I can find an address.”

Noctis handed him the student ID he still held in his hand. The wallet was in his other hand. He heard Ignis muttering something about teenagers shouldn't be drinking but it was drowned out by the sound of Gladio lifting Prompto into his arms.

“This kid is even lighter than you,” he chuckled. “C'mon, Noct. In the car.”

Gladio nudged his leg with his foot and Noctis pushed himself up off the ground. He wiped the grass and dirt off the back of his pants and moved to the open back door, sliding in and to the other side of the car. Prompto was put in beside him, the seatbelt secured over his chest. 

“Keep an eye on him?”

Noctis nodded silently to Gladio, glancing at Prompto from the corner of his eye. A moment later, the front seat was filled as both Gladio and Ignis climbed in. He caught Ignis' eye in the rearview mirror and shrank back in his seat.

“You know we've already told your father about this,” Ignis stated, putting the car into drive. He didn't say anything else for the ride.

Noctis knew he was angry. The silent treatment was the biggest indicator of that. But he was more worried about what his dad would say. Other than the usual 'you need to stay in the Citadel for your own safety'.

The car came to a stop and Noctis frowned. They weren't at the Citadel. They were in a neighborhood of single dwelling houses. Most were one storey and looked to be of similar layouts.

“Make sure you inform his parents he was drinking heavily,” Ignis said, looking to Gladio. “And be sure to mention he has already been nauseous once.”

Gladio nodded and opened his door, closing it after he stepped out and going for the back door. Before he unbuckled the seatbelt, he held his hand out to Noctis, who only looked up at him, confused. “His wallet,” he stated simply.

Noctis felt stupid, forgetting he was holding Prompto's wallet. Handing it over, he watched Gladio slip the ID back inside and pocketed it. He then released the catch on the belt and carried Prompto out of the car and up to the small house.

The car was silent save for the hum of the engine and the air conditioner cooling the interior. When Noctis glanced back to the house, he didn't see Gladio at the door, nor was he heading back to the car. “Where's Gladio?”

Ignis hummed, looking up from his phone. “No one was home so he used the boy's key to enter the house,” he said simply. “He knows what to do.”

–

“Drinking? Noctis, you're fifteen.” Regis' voice was stern and calm but Noctis could hear the anger in it.

“You've let me drink champagne before,” he tried to argue because it was true. Regis had let him drink a whole flute of champagne on his birthday.

Regis rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted. “That was non-alcoholic, Noctis. I told you that when I offered it to you. I'm not going to give my teenage son alcohol.”

Noctis was about to argue again when his dad raised a hand to silence him.

“There will be a member of the Crownsguard at your door at all hours,” Regis stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Noctis shrunk under his gaze, shoulders hunched up around his ears, hands behind his back, fingers tightening over themselves.

“You are to have all your meals in the dining hall. No more eating in your room. You are to always keep your phone turned on. And you will start a strict training course with Cor starting tomorrow,” he finished.

Noctis paled at the mention of training with Cor. Gladio had told him horror stories about how strict he was.

Regis' face softened as he looked at his son. “Noctis, you know why you're not allowed out of the Citadel. You know it's also the same reason why even I do not leave without heavy guard.”

“I know,” he mumbled, eyes wavering between his dad's face and the painting of his mother on the wall behind him. He did know why he wasn't allowed out. Had the scars to remind him why. But he still wanted to experience the outside world. Make friends. Be a normal teenager. 

He knew he could never be a normal teenager.

“Go to your room and get some sleep,” Regis told him. “You need your rest.”


	2. The Repair Shop

Prompto's neck was on fire, the angle awkward and painful. His eyes were also on fire. As was his throat. He was more surprised to find a body part that didn't hurt. He could taste stale vomit on his tongue and coughed, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try and get rid of the taste.

It didn't work and the back of his head hit against wood, aggravating his headache.

He let out a low groan, cracking his eyes open. Everything was blurry but he recognised his bedroom. His eyes burned and he shut them quickly, rubbing them.

Slowly pushing his body up, he turned and placed his feet on the floor. The room spun from the small movement and he clutched his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick. Squinting once more, he looked around his room. He didn't remember getting home last night. Hell, he didn't even remember leaving the party. He did, however, remember getting really drunk.

There was a bottle on his night stand, next to a mug - his mom's by the look of the color scheme - and a small blue packet. Grabbing the packet and bringing it close to his eyes, he saw it was an effervescent.

Prompto shut his eyes once more and groaned. He hated effervescents.

When he opened his eyes and reached for the mug, he stopped. There was a small note resting next to it. Picking it up, he closed one eye to read it. _Drink this when you wake up._ It wasn't signed and he didn't recognise the handwriting.

Far too neat to be Jake's. Not neat enough to be Sarah's. No hearts over the 'i's so it couldn't have been Vera's. His head was throbbing far too much to try and think of who else it could belong to.

Grabbing the bottle of water, he poured it into the mug, filling it halfway before ripping open the packet and dumping the medicine in. He frowned as it bubbled, already dreading the taste.

Prompto waited a few minutes before grabbing the mug and plugging his nose. He finished the drink in three gulps, shuddering and coughing as he sat the mug back down. “Disgusting,” he grimaced.

Once he felt like he wasn't going to pass out, he pushed himself off the bed, stumbling slightly and holding onto the headboard. He let out a breath, shaking his head slowly. 

It was a bad idea. The room swam and his fingers tightened over the wood, the other hand rubbing his head.

After what felt like an eternity to him, Prompto finally opened his eyes enough to walk to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his hands, and splashed water on his face. Leaning in close to the mirror, he noticed he still had his contacts in.

“Dammit,” he sighed, shoulders slumping. He wasn't supposed to sleep with them in. He'd have to throw the pair out. It took a few tries and lots of groaning whenever he poked his eyes, but he removed the lenses, dropping them into the waste basket. He'd have to order more when he got his paycheck later in the week.

Shuffling his way back to his bedroom, Prompto dropped to the bed. He reached over to the night stand and picked up his glasses, slipping them on. A green light flashed on his phone, letting him know he had new messages. He rolled over and pulled the phone to him, unlocking it. There were messages from both Jake and Sarah.

He clicked on Jake's name first.

 _Hope you had some fun with that hottie ;)_ it read.

“Hottie?” Prompto was confused. He didn't remember a 'hottie'. There was a picture above the text. He pressed on it, fullscreening it. It was Prompto kissing some dark haired guy. He would definitely say he was a 'hottie' but he didn't recognise his face.

Clicking over to Sarah's texts, he saw not one, but six photos of him kissing the same 'hottie'. He could clearly see how drunk he had been, judging by how the kiss was more tongue and spit than kiss. He felt incredibly embarrassed for his past self. And for the guy he had been kissing. More so for the guy. He hoped he'd never run into him again.

At the same time, he also slightly hoped he would meet him again. Mostly because the guy was hot, but also because if he was willing to kiss Prompto while he was clearly shitfaced, he might be more willing to kiss him sober.

Prompto could dream, at least.

–

Ignis frowned, hands on his hips as he stared down at Noctis still bundled up in bed. He let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. “Noctis, you have exactly twenty eight minutes to get out of bed, dressed, and downstairs for breakfast or you will be training with the Marshal on an empty stomach,” he said firmly.

A soft groan and slight shuffling under the blanket was the response he got.

He tilted his head back, shaking it. “Very well then.”

Grasping the blanket and sheet in his hands, he yanked them clean off the bed and its occupant.

“Hey!” Noctis yelped, jolting up in bed and glaring at Ignis. “What if I was naked?”

Ignis pinned the prince a look that only made his glare harsher. “Noctis, we've taken baths together. Your naked body is nothing new to me,” he said, rolling the blanket and sheet up in his hands. 

“I was three!” he exclaimed, cheeks pink as he crawled off the bed.

“And I was six,” Ignis stated. “Now, get dressed. The Marshal will not be lenient just because you forgot to eat breakfast.”

He heard Noctis saying something about 'everyone should be lenient with the prince' as he closed the bathroom door.

–

Regis looked between Ignis' apologetic face and Noctis' eager one. He knew he would regret his decision. “Are you sure there's no one we can spare?” he asked, turning to Clarus by his side.

“I do apologise, Your Majesty, but there are no approved members of the Crownsguard available today,” he told the king. “And Gladiolus is on a training mission with Cor outside the wall and will not return for another three days.”

“C'mon, dad,” Noctis said, just barely hiding the eagerness in his voice. “I'll be fine. I'll be with Iggy the whole time.”

He glanced back over to Ignis, the man bowing slightly with a hand on his chest. Regis made a pained noise in his throat. “Are you sure you cannot complete this errand tomorrow?”

“I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. The shop I need to visit is not open on the weekends,” Ignis replied, inclining his head subtly. “And I do require their services as soon as possible.”

There was another noise from Regis before he rubbed his forehead. “Noctis,” he started, seeing his son jump in excitement, “you are to stay by Ignis' side the whole time. Do not talk to strangers.”

Noctis nodded quickly, agreeing instantly. “Yes, of course!”

“Ignis.” Ignis bowed once more at the words. “You are to keep an eye on Noctis at all times, complete your errand, and hurry back to the Citadel.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Ignis replied. “It should not take more than an hour.”

Noctis, to his credit, did not physically jump for joy at the chance of an actual trip outside the Citadel. Mentally though, he felt like a three year old who had gotten the chocobo they had wanted for Winter Solstice.

Regis nodded once and looked down at his watch. “I will most likely still be in my meeting when you two return, but I'd like for you to send word upon your arrival.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis bowed again. He turned, Noctis following his lead, and exited the office

Once Noctis deemed them far enough away from his father, he grinned up at Ignis. “Say, Iggy,” he started, hands behind his head.

“No,” was the reply, quick and to the point.

Noctis whined, dropping his arms. “I didn't even ask yet.”

“We are going to the repair shop and nowhere else,” Ignis stated. “I merely need to turn in my tablet for repairs and then we are to head straight back here.”

“Don't see why you don't just buy a new one,” Noctis mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It'd be easier.”

“It is only three months old. There is no reason to purchase a new one,” Ignis said. He pressed the button to call the elevator.

“Still broke.”

Ignis resisted rolling his eyes at Noctis' tone and stepped into the elevator, Noctis stepping in as he selected the button for the garage floor. “It did not 'break',” he said, watching the doors close. “It slipped off of my lap and the screen cracked. The tablet is still in working order.”

Noctis shrugged.

“Besides, if I just bought a new one, as you suggested, you would have not gotten this opportunity to leave the Citadel,” Ignis told him, watching Noctis look away. “Especially since you are only two weeks into your punishment for sneaking out.”

“Yeah... well...” Noctis muttered, rubbing his neck. 

He didn't think he should have gotten three month worth of punishment. He had only been out of the Citadel for two hours. The two weeks of training he had already completed with Cor had been hell. Every day he had a new pain in his body and Cor wasn't one to let him use a potion during the training. He had to wait until he was back in his own room before he could use one. The days where he had meetings to attend after training were worse than hell.

Noctis was beginning to realise why they called him Cor the Immortal. There was no way he was human. He just wasn't sure if Cor was a robot, an alien, or possibly an Astral in disguise.

The two exited the elevator when it opened on the garage floor, Noctis following Ignis to the car. He climbed into the passenger seat, secured his seatbelt, and relaxed for the ride.

–

The shop was small. Very small. Noctis noticed it didn't even have aisles. Only a few locked glass cabinets along the front and side walls. They all had electronics in them, ranging from cellphones and tablets to laptops and gaming consoles. 

Ignis stepped up to the counter, speaking with the teen standing behind it, while Noctis browsed the contents of the cabinet closest to him. It had cameras. Some looked old. Really old. He was pretty sure at least two of them used the old style roll film which he knew hadn't been in use for at least fouty years. Three of the cameras were newer digital ones and the last one was an instant camera. It must have been an early model judging by the sheer size of it.

“Cool,” he hummed, placing a hand on the glass.

“Oh, those aren't for sale,” a voice called out, causing Noctis to look over to the counter.

There was a teenage boy with blond hair watching him. His eyes widened slightly before they turned away and he bit his lip.

It was him. The boy from the party Noctis had found on his excursion. The really drunk one who kissed him before passing out in his arms. The one who Noctis had tried to look up when he got back to his room after the night out. Prompto Argentum.

Noctis wasn't sure if it was his lucky day or possibly a nightmare. He hoped for the former.

He searched around for Ignis, spotting him talking to an older woman on the other side of the small space. With a nervous smile, Noctis walked up to the counter, carefully placing his hands on the light colored wood. Prompto seemed even more nervous than he was.

“I don't know if you remember me,” Noctis started. His voice was low, making sure Ignis wouldn't overhear him. Prompto tensed slightly, eyes not quite focusing on him. It looked like a bad sign. “We met at that party a few weeks ago?”

Prompto shook his head. “I don't actually remember,” he said, “but my friends, uh. They... they sent me pictures.”

Pictures? That was bad.

“Sorry about that,” Prompto said softly. “Um, a-about kissing you.”

Noctis glanced back over to Ignis. He was still talking. He had time. “It's fine. But, hey, can I have your number?”

“My-my number?” Prompto blinked, taking a half step back in shock.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. He spotted a small notepad on the desk and reached for it, writing down his cell number. “I'd like to be friends,” he said simply, hoping Prompto wouldn't think he was being too forward.

He knew he was definitely being forward but he'd also knew never get another opportunity to see Prompto again. Which meant no second chances for making friends. And no second chances at being at least a semi-normal teenager.

Tearing off the slip of paper, he held it out, silently praying Prompto would take it.

“Sure,” Prompto said, taking the sheet and looking it over. “I'd like that.” Noctis' stomach jumped when Prompto gave him a small smile and wrote down his own number on a separate sheet. “I don't think I saw you around school last year? Did you just move to the city?”

“Eh, no.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing the sheet and glacing at it. There was a number. Prompto even wrote his name above it. “I'm homeschooled,” he said. It wasn't entirely a lie. He was schooled at home by a tutor as well as Ignis himself on occasion. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.

“Dude, I'd so prefer homeschooling to Insomnia Prep,” Prompto said, the distaste of his school evident in his voice. “At least I wouldn't have to get up at six in the morning just to get ready.”

Noctis opened his mouth to reply when Ignis cut him off. 

“Noctis? I'm all done,” Ignis called out and smiled at Prompto, who nodded meekly, looking away. “Making a new friend, I see.”

He wondered if Ignis remembered Prompto. He did have to drive him home, after all. 

Noctis nodded, nervous about what he would say. His dad had told him not to talk to strangers, not that he considered Prompto a stranger. He was more of an aquaintance, if he was being honest with himself. He gave Prompto a small wave, trailing behind Ignis as they left the building. 

They were in the car before he spoke. “Are you gonna tell dad I was talking to a stranger?” he asked, keeping his eyes on his knees.

There was a few seconds of silence while Ignis was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. “No, I won't tell him.”

Noctis let out a sigh of relief.

“It isn't like I don't remember you two have already met. I do remember driving him home,” Ignis continued. “But just be careful when it comes to new people.”

“It's not like he'll know I'm the prince,” Noctis muttered, slouching in his seat. “No one knows I'm the prince.”

“Noctis,” Ignis started, voice soft. They'd had this conversation many times before.

“I know, I know. 'It's for my own protection',” he said, waving a hand at him. He hated hearing those words.


	3. Easier Than He Thought

**Hello, it's Noctis. We met at the repair shop today.**

“What am I? An old man?” Noctis sighed, slouching down on his bed, pillows bunching up behind his back. He deleted the message.

**Hey, it's Noct, what's up?**

Too familiar. Delete.

**ur really cute**

Way too creepy. Delete.

**hi its noctis :)** Send.

_Oh Gods! Why did I send a smiley? He's going to think I'm weird. Or I'm hitting on him. Shit!_ Noctis groaned and dropped his phone to his bed. It was too late now. The message had been sent. 

He had no idea making friends was going to be this hard. It was just a simple text. It wasn't like he was asking Prompto to marry him. He just wanted a friend outside of Ignis and Gladio. One who had nothing to do with his family. One who would treat him like a normal teenager.

Picking his phone back up, he looked at the time. 

8:43 p.m.

He sent the message at 8:39 p.m.

It had been four minutes. Prompto was never going to respond. He probably thought Noctis was some sort of creep.

He groaned loudly, throwing his arm over his eyes.

His one chance at making a friend outside the Citadel. Ruined. All because he couldn't write a simple text without coming off as a weirdo.

The King's Knight victory fanfare sounded through the room. A text message. Noctis jumped, grabbing his phone and unlocking it, reading quickly.

**Prompto 8:51 p.m.: sorry was in the shower. how are u? :)**

He replied. Prompto replied! And he used a smiley too! Noctis smiled. He hadn't ruined his chance. Thank the Astrals.

**Noctis 8:52 p.m.: bored but thats nothin new**

He was happy Prompto had what he called a normal style of texting. Like Gladio's texting, very little capitalisation and puncuation. Ignis was all proper typing and spelling. Like he was a teacher or something.

His dad was by far the worst texter he had ever seen, though. Capitalising the first letter of every word. It drove Noctis crazy.

**Prompto 8:55 p.m.: i feel ya, got a mountain of summer homework staring at me and like two weeks to complete it rip me**

_Rip me?_ Noctis was confused. Why did he want to be ripped. 

Oh. _Oh. He means R.I.P!_ Noctis shook his head, laughing softly as he typed.

**Noctis 8:57 p.m.: bummer. iggy made me finish mine at the beginning of summer**

**Prompto 8:57 p.m.: iggy?**

Of course he didn't know who Ignis was. Noctis felt stupid to think he would know. He tried to think of a way to describe Ignis.

**Noctis 8:59 p.m.: hes my friend and kinda tutor? he was at the shop with me**

**Prompto 9:00 p.m.: oh tall hot and glasses**

Noctis choked on a laugh as his phone chimed three more times in quick succession.

**Prompto 9:00 p.m.: SHIT**

**Prompto 9:01 p.m.: FCK**

**Prompto 9:01 p.m.: I DIDNT MEA N THAT!!!**

**Noctis 9:02 p.m.: omg im so tellin iggy u think hes hot**

Noctis nearly dropped his phone on his face from laughing as two more messages came through.

**Prompto 9:03 p.m.: DONT**

**Prompto 9:03 p.m.: NOCTIIISSSS**

A knock at his door had him jerking up, phone falling to the cover.

“Noctis?” It was Ignis. “May I come in?”

“Uh... yeah, sure,” he called back. 

The door opened and Ignis stepped through as he was looking for his phone, hearing the text notification going off. “Everything alright? You were being awfully loud,” he said. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the phone in Noctis' hand. “To whom are you talking to?”

“Uh...” The text tone went off again and Noctis glanced away from Ignis.

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Just keep it down,” he told him. “You have an early day tomorrow so get to sleep soon.”

Noctis nodded as Ignis left his room, shutting the door behind him. He looked back at his phone, reading the messages and grinning.

**Prompto 9:04 p.m.: I SWEAR TO TH E ASTRALS**

**Prompto 9:04 p.m.: NOOOCCT**

**Noctis 9:05 p.m.: dont worry prom ur secrets safe with me ;)**

He hoped he wasn't crossing a line with the nickname. Prompto had used one so it should be alright. Right?

**Noctis 9:06 p.m.: iggys an adult anyway so ur sol**

**Noctis 9:06 p.m.: plus I thought u liked me :( u did kiss me**

Noctis stared in disbelief at what he had written. He sat up straight and quickly typed out a new message.

**Noctis 9:07 p.m.: shit i mean ignore that**

He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Well, maybe when his dad broke out the baby photos. His face felt like it was on fire, ears burning. He was just glad Ignis was no longer in the room to witness this.

Another text came through and Noctis groaned when he read it.

**Prompto 9:07 p.m.: dont worry noct ur secrets safe with me ;)**

**Prompto 9:10 p.m.: hey any chance we can hang out this weekend?**

Noctis grinned at the text only to have it fall a few seconds later. He was ecstatic Prompto wanted to hang out with him. Even more so because they were talking to each other with relative ease. It seemed it was a lot easier than Noctis had previously thought to make friends. He sighed and started typing back.

**Noctis 9:12 p.m.: cant im ground for another two and a half months for sneaking out of the house**

**Prompto 9:12 p.m.: dude that sux**

**Noctis 9:13 p.m.: tell me about it**

**Prompto 9:14 p.m.: i usually just cant go out for the weekend but damn 3 months grounding?**

**Prompto 9:14 p.m.: harsh**

Noctis flopped back to his bed, pillows absorbing the fall. Even Prompto thought his punishment was unfair.

**Prompto 9:17 p.m.: shit i gotta go moms giving me a look tellin me if i dont start this homework now wont be going out for 3 months too**

**Prompto 9:18 p.m.: talk to u later?**

_He wants to keep talking to me! Keep cool, Noct._

**Noctis 9:18 p.m.: sure later**

**Prompto 9:19 p.m.: cool later**

Noctis locked his phone and held it to his chest. He did it. He had made a friend. He wondered if his dad would ever let him go out to see said friend.

Probably not.

But... Maybe... If he told him Ignis or Gladio would accompany him so he'd have protection? And they only met in public spaces?

Maybe...

–

Noctis was sat on a stool, elbows on the kitchen island, as he watched Ignis whip egg whites into a thick foam. Ignis had promised to make him a cake for his birthday.

He wanted chocolate but Ignis had insisted on orange, saying something about it being one of his favorites and Noctis would love it.

_”Plus it is light enough that you can eat more thank one slice without feeling sick like you would with a heavy chocolate cake,”_ he had told Noctis.

Noctis didn't know cakes could be light. Everything he liked was rich and heavy and coated in a thick frosting. He watched as Ignis did what he called 'folding in the egg whites'. Noctis had no idea what that meant but it looked like he was just mixing them in by slicing down the middle.

“Hey, is that orange cake?” Gladio had entered the room, eyes zeroing in on the batter in the bowl.

“Yes, it is-Gladio, stop that!” Ignis scolded, yanking the bowl away as Gladio dipped his finger in. “It's for Noctis, not you.”

Gladio smirked, licking the batter off his finger. “What? I washed my hands.”

Ignis let out a weary sigh and turned away. He carefully poured the batter into a round cake pan. It was shaped, in Noctis' mind, like a jello dish, with a hole in the center and ridges along the bottom.

“So, you've been making cakes for Gladio?” Noctis snickered, watching the two men. “Aww, I didn't know you two were dating.”

“We're not,” Ignis said, ignoring Gladio's laugh as he sat beside Noctis. “Gladio has merely been a test subject of sorts for my baking.”

“He's been practising this recipe for a few months,” Gladio told him, earning a glare from Ignis as he placed the pan in the oven and closed the door. A timer was set for an hour. “Wanted to make sure it wasn't too sweet for you. To be fair, I could never tell the difference but I wasn't complaining. I got a free cake out of the deal.”

Ignis moved the dishes to the sink, turning the tap on and washing them. “You were very unhelpful,” he said, getting another laugh from Gladio.

“I thought you said this was your favorite cake?” Noctis asked.

“It is, but that doesn't mean I've baked it before.”

–

**Noctis 4:11 p.m.: check it out, iggy made me a cake for my bday**

Noctis selected a picture of the cake, a clear shot of a huge slice, one third already eaten. He had made sure there was nothing to reveal the Citadel in the photo, just the cake with the plate and table underneath it.

**Prompto 4:15 p.m.: dude its ur bday?**

**Prompto 4:15 p.m.: happy bday**

**Prompto 4:16 p.m.: also that looks so good what kind of cake is it?**

Noctis paused his game and set aside his controller, grinning at his phone. He typed back a reply.

**Noctis 4:17 p.m.: iggy said it was orange chiffon or something**

**Prompto 4:19 p.m.: would have pegged u as a chocolate kinda guy**

**Noctis 4:19 p.m.: he wouldnt make a chocolate cake :(**

**Noctis 4:20 p.m.: but its cool it was still good**

He had had two slices, the cake practically melting in his mouth. He didn't know how Ignis had made it so light and fluffy.

–

Noctis shifted in his seat at the small table. His father and he were in the casual dining room, where Noctis ate all his meals since his grounding had started three months ago. He pushed the carrots away from the potatoes on his plate, giving them a look of disgust. Glancing up to his dad across the small table, he cleared his throat. It was now or never.

“Hey, dad.”

“Yes, Noctis?” Regis looked up at him for a second, just enough to tell him he was listening.

Noctis swallowed nervously. “C-can I go see a friend on Saturday?” he asked, eyes darting over to where Ignis was stood by the door. 

Regis hummed, taking a bite of carrot. “A friend?”

“Y-yeah. It's... it's his birthday on Friday and he asked if we could... if we could hang out the day after,” he explained. He set his fork and knife down on the plate, appetite waning from nerves. “Um... Ignis said he would go with me if you said yes. Or Gladio, even.”

“Ignis?”

“Yes, sire?” Ignis answered, bowing slightly at his name.

“What do we know of Noctis' friend?” Regis asked, watching his son.

Ignis took a step forward, pulling out his tablet and tapping on the screen. “My information says he is from a middle class family, adopted at a young age. His grades are above average, has a part time job at a shop that specializes in electronic repairs, and has a deep interest in photography.”

Noctis stared at Ignis in shock. He had been doing research on his friend? And he had told his dad about Prompto as well? He told Noctis he would keep it a secret.

“He is,” Ignis continued, “with all due respect, an average Insomnian citizen.”

Regis nodded thoughtfully. He was silent for a few moments, eating his dinner. 

Noctis felt sick, his stomach in knots as he waited for an answer.

“Very well,” Regis finally said. Noctis' head shot up, staring at his dad with wide eyes. “But no more than two hours and Ignis will accompany you the entire time.”

Noctis jumped from his chair, knocking the table in the process, and hugged his dad tightly. “Thank you! Oh man, I gotta go tell him I can go!” he grinned, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Noctis,” Regis called his name and he stopped, thumb over the lock button, “finish your dinner first. Then tell him?”


	4. Family

“You could always tell him something came up unexpectedly,” Ignis said, eyes on Noctis' nervous form. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

They had been sitting in the parking lot of a decent sized café for ten minutes, Noctis' fingers twitching on the small, neatly wrapped present in his lap, eyes darting out the window, lower lip pulled between his teeth. He shook his head, looking, once again, to the café. “No. I promised I'd come,” he said, the firmness of his voice betrayed by the small shake in his body. “I even got him a gift. I have to give it to him.”

He didn't need to tell Ignis it had taken him an hour to choose what to wear before deciding on a grey long sleeved shirt and jeans. He'd have to clean his room before Ignis could see them mess of clothing he had left on the bed and floor.

Ignis said nothing, watching the prince for a few moments. “Well then, let us head inside,” he finally said, opening his door. “I've heard this café has some amazing flavors of coffee,” he added as he stepped out of the car.

Noctis slouched for a few seconds before tugging on the door handle, pushing the door open, and climbing out. He held the gift to his chest, hoping Prompto would like it. He had had Ignis pick it up from a store in town, knowing it wouldn't arrive in time if he had ordered it. 

Not like his father would let him have things shipped to the Citadel in the first place. Or at the very least, they'd go through heavy security and searches.

Following Ignis inside the building, Noctis glanced around, trying to find the blond. Spotting the other boy by a window along the right side of the room, he tensed, shoulders raising up to his ears. The purple and grey flannel shirt he wore seemed to make his hair brighter.

Prompto grinned brightly when he saw Noctis, giving him a friendly wave over.

“I'll go order us something. Would you like a pastry with your hot chocolate?” Ignis asked, watching Noctis as he watched Prompto.

Noctis nodded quickly, gulping.

“Go on then, I'll be over in a moment,” Ignis smiled, giving Noctis a small pat on his back.

Noctis didn't know why he was so nervous. He had been talking to Prompto via texts for nearly three months now. There shouldn't have been anything to worry him about talking to him in person. It should be easier, if anything.

He shuffled over to the table, giving Prompto a small wave. “Hi. Um... happy birthday. Or, late birthday?”

“Thanks, Noct,” Prompto smiled again. Noctis thought it was unfair how cute it was. “Is that for me?”

“Huh?” Noctis faltered, forgetting he was even holding anything. “Oh, yeah! H-here!” He shoved the small package towards Prompto. “I-I hope you like it.”

Prompto grabbed the gift as Noctis sat opposite him at the table. He carefully tore open the paper and his eyes went wide. “Holy shit, dude! The new Justice Monsters Five game? Awesome!” he grinned, fingers tracing over the box art. “I was saving up for this, too. Guess that money can go to my camera fund.”

Noctis let out a nervous laugh. “I was worried you might have already had it. I mean, it has been out for a few days,” he said, rubbing his neck. A large mug filled to the brim was placed in front of him, along with a plate with the largest cinnamon roll he had ever seen. Three forks were set next the the plate. He looked up to Ignis, smiling softly. “Thanks Iggy.”

“You're welcome,” Ignis said as he took his seat, holding a hand out to the blond. “It's a pleasure to finally properly meet you, Prompto. Noctis has told me a lot about you.”

Prompto shook his hand, nodding. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Of course. Noctis would never speak ill of a friend,” he replied, taking a sip from his own mug.

Noctis flushed at the statement, bringing his hot chocolate to his mouth. He saw Prompto not so subtly eyeing up the cinnamon roll and its three forks.

“It's far too much for just Noctis and myself,” Ignis started, motioning to the pastry. “Please have some. I can always buy another if we need it.”

“Really?” Prompto stared at Ignis like he was offering him the sun. Before Ignis even replied, Prompto had grabbed a fork and cut off a large bite from the roll, stuffing it in his mouth. “Dis place has da best cinnamon rolls,” he said around the bite.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the scene but said nothing.

Noctis started to feel more at ease as the two talked. Ignis was mostly silent, sipping at his coffee and browsing his tablet. He could still see the stiffness in Ignis' shoulders and knew the he was keeping a close eye on the room and out the window. Noctis thought it wasn't necessary. None of his father's enemies even knew he was still alive - _for his own protection_ \- so keeping watch for attackers was pointless.

Even if they did know he was alive, who would attack a crowded café in broad daylight just to kill one teenager?

“Noct, you okay?” Prompto asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, just thinking,” he muttered, embarrassed he had been noticed.

“Anything important?” Prompto asked, taking the last bite of the second pastry Ignis bought just as Noctis' fork went for it.

Noctis pouted, setting his fork down on the plate. “Thinking about how to get Iggy to make homemade cinnamon rolls,” he said, giving the older teen a smirk.

“You could always ask him nicely,” Ignis suggested, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He turned his wrist, checking the time. “We need to head back soon, it's nearly three.”

“Aw man,” Noctis groaned, slouching in his seat. “Can't I stay a little longer?” he asked, poking his empty mug.

“I'm afraid not. Your father was very insistant on you not being out for more than two hours,” Ignis told him. “Which you agreed to, if you'll recall.”

“It's cool,” Prompto said, standing from the table and giving Noctis that cute, crooked smile again. “I gotta get home anyway. Got a pile of homework to work on.”

Noctis looked up at him before his eyes darted away, blushing.

“You, also, have some homework left to complete,” Ignis reminded him.

That made Noctis groan louder and Prompto laughed. “Don't take his side,” he whined at the blond. After another minute of Prompto laughing, and claiming he wasn't taking sides, Noctis thought of a plan. He smirked, arms crossed over his chest in triumph, “I'll tell Ignis your secret.”

Prompto's face fell, his eyes growing wide. “You wouldn't dare!”

“Is there something I need to know,” Ignis asked, looking between the two teens.

“Actually-”

“No!” Prompto yelped, cutting Noctis off with his hands over his mouth. “Nothing at all!”

Ignis glanced around the café, turning back when he saw numerous people watching them. “Please lower your voice, you're causing a scene,” he hissed, moving Prompto's hands off of Noctis. “Now, we really must be heading home.”

Prompto jumped back at the words, pulling his hands away quickly. “Sorry, sorry,” he rushed out, face pink with embarrassment. He shifted on his feet as Noctis stood. “Um, thanks for the game, by the way. Did I already thank you for it?”

“You did, and you're welcome,” Noctis smiled.

Ignis walked to the door, waiting by it for his charge.

“I wasn't gonna tell him,” Noctis whispered, leaning in close. He gave the blond a pat on the shoulder and moved towards Ignis, calling back, “Talk to you later.”

Prompto waved back at him. He took a minute to collect his backpack, stuffing the new game inside, and throwing it over one shoulder. He left the café and started for the subway. He should walk home, he reasoned, but he was already planning on going for a run that evening.

Noctis never really told him much about his family, only that his dad was over-protective. He had told Prompto that Ignis was a friend, and there was another friend called Gladio, though he had no idea what the man looked like, Noctis never sent pictures of anything but himself and the occasional dish Ignis made. He wondered if the two lived near Noctis, since Ignis seemed to be entrusted with Noctis' care for the day. But Ignis had said _'we need to head home'_ and not _'I need to get you home'_ , so maybe he lived with Noctis' family? Wherever that was. Prompto had no idea what part of town Noctis even lived it, but he would guess one of the up scale neighborhoods.

The guy was homeschooled so it made sense for him to be rich. At least that's what Prompto believed.

He scanned his train pass and headed down to the platform.

\--

“Welcome home, did you have fun?” Prompto's mom, Viktoria, asked as he stepped through the door.

“Yeah, mom. Noctis was kinda nervous when he showed up but, check it out,” he rifled through his bag by his feet, pulling the game free from his headphones cable, “he got me the new Justice Monsters game!” he grinned.. “Now I can use the money I saved up for that nice camera instead.”

She hummed, setting her magazine in her lap. “The digital one? You've been saving since the summer started for it, right?”

“Mmhmm. I should even have enough for a big memory card and a spare battery, too,” he said. “I'll probably buy it when I get my paycheck this week.”

“You're sure this is the camera you want?” his mother asked. Both her and his ma always asked when he was planning on buying something with his own money. “You've checked the reviews for it and everything?”

“Yes, mom. I've checked multiple reviews and even asked my boss her thoughts on the model,” he said, rolling his eyes lightly. “She thinks it a great model for the price and it's easy to repair if anything does break.”

“And?”

Prompto sighed and leaned back on the couch. “And I'm responsible for any and all repairs and extra parts,” he recited.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “I got a pot roast in the slow cooker. There's enough for freezing so you don't have to cook everyday this week,” she told him. 

Prompto opened his mouth and she cut him off with a hand held up.

“Yes, I bought that rice you like. You know I'm not forgetful like your ma.”

“Thanks, mom,” he said and hugged her.

“You're welcome. Now, go do your homework. I know you haven't even started it yet,” she scolded teasingly. “Oh, your ma should be home next weekend, unless they get her for overtime again,” she informed him as he stood from the couch. “I know the money's good but I'm sure you'd still like to see her every once in a while.” Prompto smiled softly at her when she muttered, “I know I would.”

He hummed in agreement and turned to leave the living room, heading down the hall to his bedroom.

The room had changed little from when he was in elemetary school. The only difference being his bed had been upgraded to a small double, pushed up underneath the only window, and his collection of photographs above his desk had increased. He still had his progress photos stuck to the wardrobe, next to the chocobo, cactuar, and tonberry stickers he had placed on the door when he was ten, tracking his body size over the last three years on his journey to getting healthy. 

He was exceedingly grateful to his mom for the meals she started preparing him when he told her of his plan to lose weight. Though she did make sure he wasn't being pressured by anyone to lose the weight, only agreeing to the idea once he convinced both her and his ma that it was his decision entirely. They had offered to pay for a gym membership if he was serious but he had told them he would start slow by jogging and see where to go from there. The offer was left open if he ever wanted it.

When he was thirteen, he had tried to convince his mothers to let him have the master bedroom since they worked long weeks but the idea was shot down spectacularly. Prompto had been stunned speechless by how amazing his ma's argument was. In the end, he ended up with a larger bed, barely able to fit width wise in his tiny room, but it was something.

He dropped his bag onto the floor and sat in the desk chair, hearing its familiar squeaking. His history book rested heavily on top of the wood, taunting him with its facts and dates to be memorised. He would have preferred math homework. Would have willingly accepted the simplicity of mathematics rather than history. He had more than a bit of a problem focusing when it came to history, not to mention the fact that history could change when there was new information discovered.

Mathematics was always the same. Once he knew a formula, he was set.

With a deep sigh, he cracked open the book to the page he had marked in class, readying himself to make notes and write a small report on the chapter.

He counted himself lucky his history teacher only gave homework on Friday's, and it was always 'read this chapter and write a one page report on your thoughts'. The class still had to learn facts and dates during the week, to supplement the lack of homework throughout.

His Literature teacher was another story, usually giving homework three days a week if he was in a good mood. If not, the class could get a full week's worth. His Literature book was waiting for him on the back of his desk.

A buzzing came from his pocket and he grabbed out his phone, opening the text. It was a picture of a Mathematics sheet, geometry by the look of it, and a text reading 'HELP ME'. Prompto shook his head and sent a reply with a simple formula, one he learned the previous year, only to get a new text from Noctis that was only a series of question marks followed quickly by 'ur no help'.


	5. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter, sorry.

Noctis' phone vibrated on his desk, alerting him to a text. He dropped his pen unceromoniously to the notebook and grabbed the phone, opening the text to find a picture of Prompto grinning brightly and holding a large camera, eyes crinkled slightly at the corners from how excited he was. A follow up text came right after.

**Prompto 4:39 p.m: NOCT! check out this sweet camera!**

**Prompto 4:40 p.m: its gotta have at least 20 filters**

**Prompto 4:40 p.m.: and a shit ton of features**

**Prompto 4:41 p.m.: its so beautiful**

**Noctis 4:41 p.m.: sounds like u wanna marry it**

Another picture came through and Noctis nearly snorted in laughter. Prompto was pretending to kiss the camera lense, one eye cracked open and staring at the camera on his phone, most likely making sure he was in frame.

**Prompto 4:42 p.m.: sorry noct uve been replaced as my best friend**

Noctis paused, fingers hovering over his phone. He re-read the words Prompto had typed. _Best friend? He considers me his best friend?_ It wasn't something either of them had said before, simply using 'friend' when talking to or about each other. He read over the word three more times before finally replying, but not before Prompto had sent a new picture, the camera up to his face as if he was taking a picture of his phone.

**Noctis 4:45 p.m.: i cant believe ive been replaced**

**Noctis 4:46 p.m.: this is the biggest betrayel like in the history of lucis**

**Noctis 4:47 p.m.: even bigger than the rogue queens shield being an assassin in disguise**

**Prompto 4:47 p.m.: thems the breaks buddy**

**Noctis 4:48 p.m.: im hurt :(**

He turned on his front camera, angling the image so only his face and the floor was visible, and took a photo of him frowning. He sent it, waiting for a reply.

Ignis had been quick to tell him to make sure any pictures he sent to Prompto showed nothing that would reveal his location, or even the fact that he lived in the Citadel. It wasn't even like Prompto would know what a bedroom in the Citadel would even looked like, let alone Noctis', but he had agreed to the request, even if he thought it was pointless.

**Prompto 4:49 p.m.: aw bro ur too cute to pout**

**Prompto 4:50 p.m.: also weird angle**

Noctis nearly dropped his phone to his desk. He called him cute. Prompto had called Noctis _cute_. Was he flirting? That was definitely flirting, right? Did it still count as flirting if he preceded it with 'bro'? He knew Ignis would say no but Gladio would say it was totally flirting.

He decided to focus on the comment about the angle when he replied.

**Noctis 4:51 p.m.: we cant all have great angles like u**

**Prompto 4:52 p.m.: bro that was the worst pickup line ever**

**Prompto 4:52 p.m.: u better step up ur game if u want these angles**

**Noctis 4:53 p.m.: ur so lame**

A noise behind him had Noctis tensing. Ignis cleared his throat and stepped over to the desk. “I see talking to Prompto is more important that your political assignment,” he commented, glancing between the phone in Noctis' hand and the three lines he had written on the sheet of paper.

**Noctis 4:54 p.m.: gotta go specs is on my case about homework**

Ignis watched him as he placed his phone, face down, on the desk, right next to his book. It vibrated the second he grabbed his pen and he resisted reaching for it.

“I do not mind you talking to Prompto while you study but I wish it wouldn't take precedence,” Ignis sighed. “Do not make me have to hold on to it while you work.” Noctis opened his mouth to complain. “Your father would agree with my decision.”

Noctis groaned, knowing it was true. His dad would one hundred percent agree with Ignis. In the end, he stored his phone in his desk so he wouldn't be tempted to reply.

–

Prompto adjusted the focus on his shot, making sure the buildings in the background were clear and the foreground was just on the blurry side. He pressed the shutter and pulled the camera away from his face, peering at the screen.

It wasn't quite right and he played with the filter settings, giving the scene a vibrant appearance, bringing out the blue of the sky. He twisted his mouth, frowning slightly.

“Any good?” Noctis asked, leaning over his shoulder to see the picture.

“It'd be better if you'd let me take pictures of you,” Prompto commented offhandedly.

Noctis scoffed at the idea. “Nah, I'd just ruin the shot.” 

He and Prompto were sat on a park bench, Ignis on the next one over, sipping at a coffee and reading his tablet. Noctis wondered if he was really doing work or reading books, only tapping the screen occasionally.

It was his second outing to with Prompto. Regis had been more than a little uneasy about the idea since they were going to be in a local park instead of inside a building where Ignis could spot potential attacks with ease. Noctis had told him to not worry, who'd attack someone who should be dead anyway? The words and Noctis' lighthearted attitude had done nothing to quell his worries.

He relented in the end, much to Noctis' relief.

It was cold in Insomnia that day, not quite cold enough to snow but still cold enough for the thick, puffy jacket Noctis wore, grey scarf tucked into the collar. His knit hat was low on the back of his head, covering most of his ears from the light but still biting wind. 

Prompto shivered slightly by his side and Noctis wondered if he even had a warmer jacket. The one he currently wore was a lightweight, faded green thing, with a black zipped up hoodie and red flannel underneath. His ears were bright pink from the cold and lack of a hat, but he had told Noctis he was fine.

“Are you sure you're not too cold?” Noctis asked. “It is almost Winter Solstice and I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a record low year.”

Prompto waved a hand dismissively. “I'm fine. Though I probably should have checked the temperature before I left the house,” he said, a small embarrassed grin on his lips. “I only checked for rain.” He paused for a moment, fiddling with his camera's settings. “Although, I wouldn't say no to a hot chocolate, if you're buying.”

“Two hot chocolates, I take it?” Ignis asked, startling the teens. He raised an eyebrow at their yelps. “Whipped cream or marshmallows?”

“Both?” Noctis asked, finger on his chin and turning to Prompto.

“Both is good,” was the reply, Prompto nodding sagely.

Ignis shook his head at their antics. He gave Noctis a quick look, telling him to stay where he was, and walked over to the small coffee kiosk.

“Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but why is Ignis here, too?” Prompto whispered, leaning in close. “Not that I'm complaining but it feels like he's our babysitter.”

Noctis sighed and slouched on the bench. “It's kind of the requirement for me leaving the house,” he admitted. “Dad is, like, ridiculously overprotective. I'd... prefer to not go into details.”

“Oh. That's cool, um...” Prompto glanced over at Ignis as he waited for the drinks to be prepared. “But, like, is there anyway we can get him to, I don't know, interact with us? It's like he's a super serious adult way older than eighteen. Oh! Or part of the secret service, you know? Not meant to talk to the person he's protecting and all.”

Noctis laughed. He wasn't far off with his theories but Noctis wouldn't tell him that. “It's actually kind of relaxing for me. He usually never shuts up about how I'm supposed to 'dress properly' or 'eat my vegetables', so him not talking is almost like a vacation.”

“Dude, vegetables are delicious. Ever tried glazed carrots?” 

“Noctis is unfortunately allergic to carrots,” Ignis told him as he stopped in front of the two teens, two cardboard cups in his hands. They were nearly overflowing with whipped cream.

“Learned that one the hard way.” Noctis took one of the cups and swiped at the whipped cream escaping down the side, licking it off his finger.

“That sucks. Carrots are the best,” Prompto said, taking his cup and sipping at the hot liquid.

Noctis made a face at the statement, sticking his tongue out. “I'll let you eat all mine if you're ever over for dinner. Deal?”

“Noctis.” Ignis' tone was sharp, catching Prompto offguard. 

He wasn't sure what Noctis had said to warrant the outburst. He saw Noctis drop his head, moodily drinking his hot chocolate. He opted to not mention it.

–

“You practically invited him to the Citadel, what were you thinking?” Ignis demanded, fuming. He turned away from the park, onto a side road that eventually led to a back entrance into the Citadel's parking garage.

“It was just a dumb comment, lighten up,” Noctis muttered, rolling his eyes and staring out the car window. “He didn't even mention it after anyways. Not like it matters.”

Ignis let out a loud, tired sigh when he stopped at a red light, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. “That's not the point. What if he starts asking about where you live because of this? Or your home life?”

Noctis kept quiet, watching the buildings pass by. He wasn't going to tell Ignis that Prompto had asked about his home life, albiet only a time or two. Noctis never said anything to give away his status. He was careful when talking to his friend. Why couldn't Ignis and his dad trust him more? 

It wasn't like they found any incriminating evidence on Prompto saying he was secretly some Niflheim spy sent to infiltrate Insomnia and assassinate the Crown Prince once and for all. He wasn't even a refugee. When Noctis had confronted Ignis in private about researching his friend, Ignis had told him everything he found.

He was born in Insomnia East Maternity Hospital, given up for adoption when he was a few months old, and adopted by his current parents just after turning one. Both his adopted parents and birth mother were born and raised in Insomnia, though Ignis couldn't find any information about his birth father, if he had one.

“Noctis, are you listening to me?” Ignis snapped, turning to the teen with a sharp glare.

Noctis remained silent. He knew he was in for a lecture regardless of his answer. He heard Ignis take a breath and could picture him rubbing his temples. He wasn't trying to aggravate his adviser, he just didn't see what the big deal was. 

Prompto still had no idea he was friends with the Crown Prince. He probably heard the story stating Noctis had died as a toddler, along with his mother Queen Aulea, in an assassination attempt on the King. He knew the lie was meant to keep him safe. He was reminded every time he saw the painting of his mother behind his father's office desk what happened that night, thirteen years ago. He had been very young, but the fear and pain were still there, lingering in his head, biding their time for the right moment to break forth and send him into another panic.

He was grateful for the relaxation methods Ignis had taught him, ones to clear his head, calm his breathing and his heart, help him fall back asleep. It had been two years since he last had to use them.

“I'll let it slide this time and won't tell your father,” Ignis said after a moment, “but please take care with what you say next time.”

Noctis nodded, eyes downcast. “Sorry. I'll be more careful.”

There was another beat where the car was silent, Noctis glancing out the window at the parking garage and Ignis watching his charge. “Let's head inside. Your father is available for dinner this evening so you had better get yourself cleaned up and presentable before then.”


	6. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on how long this chapter took. I'm not entirely sure where I want this fic to go so it might be a bit slow going from here on out while I work on MT!Prompto as well and some new fics I have plans for.

“Welcome home.” 

Prompto heard his ma speaking as he walked through the front door of his house. He looked over to the couch as he slipped off his coat, seeing both his mothers watching him expectant looks on their faces. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. “Didn't get a chance to ask,” he said to the unasked question. “Noct said his dad's, like, very over-protective, so coming over for dinner might be a long shot. You home for the weekend?”

“I am,” Ester smiled. “How about we go out to dinner tonight? It's a rare event for both Viki and I to be home at the same time, so we should celebrate,” she suggested, looking over to the other woman, eyebrows raised.

“You just don't want to cook,” Viktoria said as Prompto walked to the kitchen, setting his bag on the counter.

He grabbed out a carton of cranberry juice from the fridge, pouring himself as glass as his ma answered.

“And? What's your point?”

Prompto turned to see his mom shaking her head, smile on her face. 

“Fine, but you're on dinner duty tomorrow,” she said. She looked to Prompto, leaning over the back of the couch. “Sound good to you?”

He nodded, taking a sip from the glass. “There's a new breakfast diner that opened on third. Apparently they sell the 'fluffiest pancakes in Insomnia'. We could try it tonight?” he asked.

Ester hummed, closing her eyes. “I could go for pancakes,” she grinned, poking Viktoria in the thigh with her foot. “How about it?”

“Alright, alright,” she said, an exaggerated sigh leaving her mouth, and shoved Ester's foot away. “Stop poking me.”

Ester gave Prompto an exaggerated wink coupled with a wide grin and a thumbs up, making him snort softly into his glass.

–

**Noctis 6:12 p.m.: dude r those pancakes?**

**Noctis 6:12 p.m.: where did u get them?**

**Noctis 6:13 p.m.: also whos ur dates? ;)**

**Prompto 6:13 p.m.: gross dude those r my moms**

**Prompto 6:13 p.m.: and ginos on 3rd**

_Moms?_ Noctis wondered if that was why Prompto would use both 'mom' and 'ma' when talking about his parents. He had just presumed his friend used it interchangable for his mother and didn't have a father, or preferred to not talk about the man.

He pulled his laptop closer, blanket bunching in front of it, typing 'Gino's Insomnia' in the search bar. There were a number of different places, from Accordese ice cream to steakhouses. Scanning down the list, he clicked on one that was listed to be on Third Avenue called _Gino's Pancake House_. The page loaded with a picture of the thick, prefectly round, and golden pancakes front and center, links for the menu below it. He saved the picture Prompto sent intending on showing it to Ignis in hopes he could make them as he knew his father wouldn't allow him to just go to the diner itself.

**Prompto 6:14 p.m.: we can go sometime if u want**

**Noctis 6:17 p.m.: id have to ask my dad**

–

“A diner?” Ignis asked, mild disgust in his voice. “Do you know how unhealthy diner food is?”

Noctis frowned, hand holding his phone dropping to the table. The picture of the pancakes were still displayed, hoping they would entice the man into agreeing to taking him and Prompto to the restaurant. “Gladio eats diner food and you don't complain,” he muttered.

“Gladio,” Ignis started, adjusting his glasses and turning to face him fully, “is a grown man with a healthy diet and, as such, is entitled to his occasional guilty pleasures. Furthermore, I am not in charge of his meal plan.”

Noctis puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, casting his eyes back to his phone. He locked the screen and pocketed it.

“The pancakes are easy enough for me to replicate, if you would still like to try them, but going to the establishment would be unwise,” Ignis said, turning back to the pot on the stove. 

The smell was amazing and made Noctis' stomach growl with anticipation. 

“And I do not believe your father would allow it. He was against the park trip to begin with and only agreed when I recommended we allow a few members of the Kingsglaive in casual clothing for added security.”

“The Kingsglaive were there?” Noctis' head shot up, glaring at Ignis. 

The man nodded his head, stirring the contents of the stew. “I am capable of keeping an eye on our surroundings when we're in a relatively small building, like the café, but a park is far too large and open of an area for just me to keep watch over.”

“You could have just had Gladio help you,” Noctis grumbled, resting his head on his arms.

“Gladio was busy training with the Crownsguard.” He ladled the completed stew into a deep bowl and placed it, along with a spoon, in front of the prince. “Bon appétit.”

Noctis scowled at the bowl as if it had offended him personally. He was more than a little irritated about Ignis getting the Kingsglaive to chaperone him. It was bad enough having Ignis there all the time, monitoring everything he said, making sure he didn't slip up and reveal anything like 'Surprise! The prince of Lucis is alive and well!' He wasn't an idiot. He knew what to say and what not to say in regards to Prompto, what kinds of things he can and cannot show in the pictures he texted.

Sure, he toed the line a few times but, more often than not, it was accidental and Prompto was none the wiser. The photo he had taken with Gladio, because Prompto wanted to see this 'mysterious person', as he put it, was a close call. He hadn't realized Gladio had been wearing a Crownsguard tank top, the emblem just out of shot, until after he sent it. He counted himself lucky Ignis didn't read his text messages or he'd be in for more lectures than he already had to endure.

He considered turning his nose up to his dinner in retaliation but the aroma was too amazing, making his mouth water, and his will far too weak. Grudgingly, he picked up the spoon and started eating just as Ignis sat across from him with his own bowl of stew.

He hated how good it tasted.

“Can you tell the head chef to stop giving me carrots?” he asked, breaking the silence and pushing his spoon through his food, searching for the chunks of beef hidden under the thick gravy. He kept his head down as he ate.

Ignis looked up from his tablet at the request, brow furrowed in confusion. “He shouldn't be serving you carrots. I'm fairly sure I've informed the head chef and his second of your recent allergies,” he replied.

Noctis peered up at him, chewing on a bite of potato.

“I'll be sure to inform him once more.”

Noctis muttered out a thanks, dropping his head once more.

“Must you be so petulant?” Ignis sighed, setting his spoon in his bowl. “Had I told you of the Glaive members keeping watch, you would have been on high alert trying to spot them around the park and potentially aroused Prompto's suspicion. These are merely the actions we must take to ensure not only your safety, but that of your friend's as well.”

Noctis remained silent, stirring his stew in the bowl, leaning his face onto his loosely closed hand, elbow on the table.

Ignis frowned at his charge. He picked up his tablet when Noctis continued to ignore him, going back to reading the document he had opened.

–

Winter came and went and spring was in full force, with an early heat wave that led Noctis to wonder if the deep chill and several snow days of winter were nothing but dream.

He had gotten to see Prompto three more times over the past months, every visit was at the café they had first met up at with Ignis, thankfully, as Noctis' sole guardian.

Prompto had gotten used to the extra person, grinning to Noctis and whispering that he was fine if it got him an extra hot chocolate he didn't have to pay for. _”I could never say no to a free hot drink.”_

The comment had Noctis curious about Prompto's wealth, or possible lack there of. Did his parents not earn enough money for the teen to afford a second drink that cost less than four crowns? He had asked Ignis one day, prepared to do _something_ \- what, though, he was unsure of – to help his friend's financial situation, and had been reminded of the fact that Prompto was enrolled at a private academy. A fairly pricey one, at that.

–

Noctis smirked from his spot on the training room floor. He was sat upon an exercise mat and was supposed to be doing his warm up stretches but instead he was leant against the wall, phone recording Gladio ten feet away.

The other man was already in the midst of his training, light grey tank top sticking to his chest from sweat. He had a barbell over his shoulders, nearly a hundred and fifty pounds stacked on it, as he performed squats, grunting softly. He raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Noctis lowering his phone, typing out a message.

**Noctis 11:03 a.m.: check out this gym rat**

He clicked send, watching as the video's progress bar filled until it appeared in the chat with Prompto. He figured it was a safe enough shot. Nothing should give away his location. The wall behind Gladio was solid, all the windows were on Noctis' side, giving him the early afternoon light. There was no Lucis Caelum insignia in the room, nor one for the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive; those were in their respective training facilities. It appeared to be nothing more than a personal gym.

His phone buzzed in his hand, the resulting message causing him to laugh.

**Prompto 11:05 a.m.: he can throw me over his shoulder any day of the week**

**Prompto 11:05 a.m.: godsdamn dude hes ripped**

Gladio walked over, intending on getting Noctis up to start his own session. He wiped at his forehead with a small towel, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off, Noctis raising his phone up between them.

“Hey, Gladio, Prompto said you can throw him over your shoulder any day of the week,” he laughed and pressed the record button to film the reaction.

Gladio stood still for a few seconds, staring down at Noctis, before letting out a full body laugh and shaking his head. “Tell him skinny blonds ain't my type,” he replied, kicking Noctis' in the foot. “Now get your ass up. You better have stretched properly.”

Noctis released the record button and sent the new video, typing out a 'gotta exercise bleh' along with it and locking his phone, dropping it onto his bag.

He hated training with Gladio but it was preferable to the time he'd spent training with Cor. Even remembering the 'horror sessions', as he dubbed them, sent chills down his spine.

Getting in a few last stretches, he headed over.

–

**Prompto 11:07 a.m.: U TOLD HIM??**

**Prompto 11:07 a.m.: HOW COULD U??**

**Prompto 11:07 a.m.: first ignis and now gladio**

**Prompto 11:08 a.m.: i feel so betrayed**

**Prompto 11:08 a.m.: TT_TT**

**Prompto 11:10 a.m.: DONT IGNORE ME**

**Prompto 11:10 a.m.: NOOOCT!!**

**Noctis 11:58 a.m.: dude i said i was exercising**

**Noctis 11:59 a.m.: plus im pretty sure gladios datin iggy so youre out of luck again**

**Noctis 11:59 a.m.: or he wants to date him or somethin**

Noctis drained his water bottle, the plastic crinkling under his fingers, as he waited for Prompto's next message. He dropped the bottle to his mat and wiped off his face and neck, draping the towel over his shoulder.

**Prompto 12:00 p.m.: still betrayed :'(**

**Prompto 12:00 p.m.: friendship over**

**Noctis 12:00 p.m.: dont say that dude**

**Noctis 12:01 p.m.: does this mean the arcades off?**

**Prompto 12:01 p.m.: like hell it is**

**Prompto 12:01 p.m.: gonna kick ur ass at survive alive**


End file.
